The War Game: Holy War (part 1)
by DeadPoolKnight
Summary: A few months after Mei Chen became a hero, An old enemy returns and brings war with him.


WarGames:Holy War.

Ch:1

A few weeks after the vampire attack, the Chen family were happy once again, now that June moved into the apartment, and became a permanet member of the family. Mei was also happy because she had proven that she was as much as a hero like her dad. Since then, Mei was on top of her classes, and by night she continued her heroic duties as a vigilante. Every night so far, Mei, Kirshima and June had battled bad guys ranging from petty theives to stone cold killers, at least twice a night. It was hard work, but it was worth it for all the people who needed saving. Juzuki on the other hand was busy as a newly assigned chief of police, since the old one had died trying to save her from a pack a vicious vampire soliders. It was not an easy job, especially for a woman, but Juzuki was tougher than most women. Now that new york had guardians to watch over them, the citizens had grown fond of the Chen family and they treated them as heroes and equals. A little fame was nice, but Juzuki wanted no part of it, and wanted to be seen as a normal family. Kirshima did not agree one bit. He told Juzuki that he would rather be a hero, instead of being normal. Thanks to his words, Juzuki never brought it up again. Meanwhile, Mei's fame had reached her school and everyone cared about her. They weren't the only ones who cared about Mei, her best friend eventually confessed his love to her and they began a relationship together. Mei promised to keep him safe from harm from now on. But, Mei still felt the deaths of her friends Pete and Paige were her fault, so she got the school to build a memorial in their honor.

Ch:2

Later that day, Mei and her boyfriend Brian left school and went back to apartment to hangout. Once they were inside, they shut the door and dropped their bags to the floor and they sat on the couch. They sat in silence, as they looked into each other's eyes. Mei moved closer and she touched his arm gently. Brian cupped his hand to her cheek and kissed her with passion. With warm embrace, Mei wrapped her arms around his neck and kept the kiss going. In the middle of their intimate moment, June came into the apartment and walked into the living room. "Whoa, sorry I see you're both busy." she said. Mei removed herself from her boyfriend and didn't look happy "Hey June, way to ruin my moment." she said. June shrugged and did not say anything. She sat down on the couch that was opposite to where Mei and Brian were sitting. And then, Brian got up and looked at Mei"I probably should go, so I'll leave you two to talk." he said. Mei got up for a minute and hugged him goodbye" I'll talk to you later." she said. Brian nodded and grabbed his thing s and went out the door. Mei sat back down and waited for a response from June. It was silent, and Mei spoke"I hope you have a good reason for interupting us like that." she said. June smiled apologetically" I'm sorry about that, but I need to tell you something." she said. Mei was silent and nodded. June took a deep breath" This might sound crazy, but I had a premonition last night and it showed me that the end of the world is coming." she said. Mei looked at her with wide eyes"End of the world?" she said. June nodded" Yes,in a few days, something will rise up from the of hell and wage war on all of us, and it will cause Armagedon ." she said. Mei spoke again " Have you told Mom or Kirshima about this?" she asked. June shook her head "No, your the only one I've told this to." she said. From then on, it was silent and no words were spoken between them. A few minutes later, the front door opened and Kirshima walked inside. June bolted off the couch and ran into his arms "Kirshima, Thank God you're home!" she sobbed. Kirshima held her close"What's wrong?" he asked. June continued to sob "The end of the world is coming, and I saw it." she said. Kirshima pulled her off him "What did you say?" he said. Mei spoke"She means that there's going to be a war between Hell and Earth." she said. Kirshima spoke " Is that even possible?" he said. June spoke again" I don't know, but its going to happen a few days from now." she said.

Ch:3

Kirshima was silent for a few minutes as he let June's words sink in. And then he pulled out his phone'' I'm going to call Juzuki." he said Both girls did not say a word.

He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. Meanwhile, at the police station thing were busy and officers were getting call from citizens keeping them all busy. Inside the police chief's office, Juzuki was busy with reports and criminal files. Suddenly her cellphone rang. She picked it off her desk and answered it" Hello, Police Chief Chen here." she said. The voice on the other line was Kirshima. "Whats up Kirshima?" Kirishima spoke and she listened. But then she heard something strange that he was saying. Juzuki gasped in horror"No, that's not possible!" she said. "Hang on I'm on my way." she said She hung up and she left her office and the police station. Juzuki got into her car and drove home as fast as she could. Soon, She arrived at the apartment and got out of her car. Juzuki walked to the front door and walked inside. Once she was inside, she saw June, Kirshima and Mei waiting for her in the living room. Juzuki spoke"So, whats all this end of the world business?" she said. June stood up and told her everything. After the news she had received, Juzuki was scared and astonished. "If this is all true, then we need to prepare for war." she said. So for the rest of the night, they began to prepare weapons of the day of war. Eventually, they all went to be except June. She stood in Kirshima's room and looked out the window. She stood there in silence and hoped Jai was watching where ever he was. After a few moments, she crawled into bed with Krishima and held him tightly Kirshima did not mind and they both fell into a deep sleep. In Juzuki and Mei's rooms, they were asleep,but they were dreading the day of war and it was close. The next morning, they woke up and began to plan their strategy against the army of hell. They knew that demon spawn were easy to kill, but the Devil would not be so easy. That also included his powerful demonic generals composed of fallen enemies of our heroes. Once they figured a plan, they began to train hard. Kirshima took Juzuki down to the dojo, and June and Mei went outside to the back yard. Both pairs trained hard and they only took a break for lunch, and then it was back to work. Later that night, it was late and they all gave up for the and went to bed.

Ch:4

The next morning, the Chen family and June woke up, ate breakfast and then continued their training. But this time, June and Mei left the apartment and went to the abandoned construction site they had went once before. Once they were there, they began their training. Just as Mei was preparing herself, June spoke" No Mei, we're not doing any normal training, you're going to transform into Anubis for this one." Mei was confused" Why?" she asked. June spoke again" Because you need to learn Anubis's second and third forms." she said. Mei spoke" Anubis has two more forms?" she said. And then Anubis spoke in her head _Its true my dear, but to unlock them you must unleash enough rage to use_ them. he said. Mei spoke back _okay, lets do it._ And then Mei transformed into Anubis and the training could get started. June then attacked Anubis without warning, but the beast struck out with a vicious forearm. The blow sent June back, but she wasn't stunned."C'mon fuzzball, is that all you got?" said June. Anubis let out a vicious snarl, and then lunged after June on all fours. June smiled" That's it come to mama." she said. Just as the wolf was about to run her over, June literally bent over backwards and the pushed the beast upward with her feet. The wolf went flying into the air and then landed back to the concrete. Anubis got up and went on the attack again, this time he powered up and electricity coarsed through his fur and up his large paw-like hands. The beast shot off several blasts toward June. June dodged, and then fired a few blasts of her own toward Anubis. The wolf dodged a few blasts, but then opened his mouth and absorbed the rest. June looked on what just happened "Jai could never do that!" she said. Anubis spoke"Foolish girl, Jai did as much as he could with me, but Mei has much more anger in her, so I can do more with her." he said. June spoke again " I was hoping i didn't have to do this, but I guess its worth it." she said. And then she transformed into her wolf: Isis. Anubis spoke" Hello Isis, I was looking forward to a rematch." he said. Isis spoke" We're even, but this is for the girl's own good and and for yours." she said. "So be it." said Anubis. And then the beasts collided with a yellow and green blast of light. both wolves weren't hurt, but they looked angry. Suddenly Anubis lunged after Isis and grabbed her by the throat with his teeth. And with a savage bite,Anubis ripped her throat out. Isis laid lifeless beneath Anubis's feet as her throat oozed fountains of blood onto the concrete. Isis returned to human form and went unconscious. Anubis walked back and then with a sudden surge of power, he transformed. The side of Anubis that was Mei, looked down at the wolves arms, and she saw that the fur was streaked with green and covered in porcupine-like spine ran down them and the rest of his body. June suddenly got up and she was fully healed. "Well, well wolfie, it looks like you found a new form." she said. Now that the new form was discovered,June and Anubis tested out his new powers for a very long time. Eventually, June and Mei got tired and decided to call it a day and go back to the apartment. Meanwhile, inside the dojo Juzuki and Kirshima were wrapping up the days training as well. Juzuki learned a lot from Kirshima, including a new martial art called Capoeria. Capoeria was a Brazilian art known as dance fighting, which could be deadly if used correctly. Soon, they locked up the dojo and went upstairs to the apartment. Everyone was back in the apartment and they all fell asleep. They all deserved this sleep, because the next day could be their last.

Ch:5

The next day ,they woke up and enjoyed breakfast and decided not train. They went into the living room and watched some TV. A few hours went by and the city was still calm. But then something strange happened next. The earth rumbled, and the power went out. Once it stopped Juzuki spoke" What was that?" she said. The others did not know what to say. Suddenly, another earthquake struck and it was much stronger. Furniture shifted and things not tied down crashed to the floor. Juzuki, Kirshima, June and Mei were unharmed, but it was not safe to stay in the apartment. They quickly got dressed and walked into the city. Once they were there, they saw the damage was much worse. But then, a final earthquake struck and several reptilian creatures poured out from the cracks of the earth. The citizens of New York were frightened, but it was not over. Something came out from the cracks and it was much bigger than the creatures. Juzuki gasped in horror as the figure was revealed. The figure was an older man with dark hair, cold blue eyes and a reptilian scar ran across the left side of his face. "Hello New York, The doctor is in!" The people were scared of this man, not knowing who or what he was, but the Chen family knew who he was all too well. Suddenly the man looked in their direction. "Yes that's right, Its me Doctor Johan Sliknaught!" he said. And then he let out a psychotic laugh that his demon army shared with him. Suddenly, Kirshima got the courage to speak "Wait, so you're the one who wants war on earth?" he said The former doctor spoke" Yes that's correct, I control hell and I want to take over this earth as well." he said. He spoke again " Enough talk, the human race must come to an end!" he said. And then the demon army swarmed upon the human citizens and they all ran with fear away from the evil creatures. The doctor laughed "That's it run, you human scum!" he said. Now that the humans were out of sight, the four heroes faced off with the half demon leader. Juzuki spoke" You got what you wanted, but we won't let you take over our home!" she said. The doctor laughed again "Right, without Jai how can you stand a chance against me?" he said. No one said anything as they stood with confidence ready for a fight. The doctor smiled wickedly" If you insist on fighting, let me give you a challenge." he said. Suddenly more human-like figures emerged from the cracks of the earth, and they were all familiar to the heroes. Boba Dumas, Feragus Mycintire, , Hector Sliknaught and the vampire Payine were all present for a chance at revenge.


End file.
